Lean On Me
by goth4ever
Summary: Ukitake's worried about the on coming war. But aren't we all? Spoilers! yaoi, character death.


Kyoraku watch his younger friend do his paper work as he sat under a cherry blossom tree. Ukitake sat on the desk with legs folded under him and a paper on his knees. Another stack sat next to him and on the other side was his ink well. his eyes danced across the page and ever so often, he was write something down the paper.

Kyoraku took a sip of his sake then tilted his head as he looked back at the other. It was spring and the harsh winter had past. The Sakura* trees were in bloom this time of year and Kyoraku loved it.

Ukitake could feel the other stare at him then finally looked up after a long moment of silence. "What's the matter Shunsui?" he asked as he smiled a bit and tilted his head.

Kyoraku set down his jug of sake and his cup. Once he did, he motioned with his head for the other to come to him. "Come here Jyuu." He said. "Just for a moment."

Ukitake looked down at the paper he was working on then at the stack next to him. Most of them were in the done pile but there were some that he still had to do. "Shunsui…" he started as he made a slight stubborn face.

"It's only for a moment's Jyuushirou. Come on. Take a break from that terrible thing. A beautiful man shouldn't waste his pretty little fingers doing something so terrible." The older one pressed.

Ukitake looked at him then finally sighed "You sure can talk Shunsui…" he said as he smiled a bit. Kyoraku smiled too as he watched the other set down his paper and stand up. He walked over to him and took a seat in his crossed legs. Kyoraku snaked his arms around the other's waist and rested his chin on the younger one's shoulders. He smiled up at him and Ukitake chuckled a bit. He leaned back into the other's arms and turned his head to kiss the other on the cheek. Kyoraku caught the other's lips with his own as they grazed over his skin. A gentle kiss was exchanged then they pulled away and looked at each other. Kyoraku started to rock back and forth and Ukitake put his hands on the other's arms.

"I wrote you something." Kyoraku whispered into the other's ear as he rested his eyes closed.

"Oh really?" Ukitake said as he watched the other with a soft smile on his lips.

"Mhmm. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course. I love your poems."

"Alright, but promise me you won't cry. It's a bit of a sad one."

Ukitake nodded "I promise."

"Ok, it goes like this…

_My beautiful pale moon watches over me in the sky when I sleep… but then why do I hear it weep?_

_It rains the next night and his beauty is covered… and that night I feel smothered._

_I wait for the next night, in hopes of a new bright. But when I lay my eyes on his soul, I see that it's not whole._

_His happiness has ran away, and I fear that he will not play._"

Kyoraku opened his eyes and looked at the other's slightly sad ones. He smiles a bit and continues:

"_With the winds of a million, I reach out for a trillion._

_I ask, 'Dear sweet moon, why are you in tears?'_

_**And he answers me 'Because I am in fear.'**_

'_You are in fear? Of what may I ask?'_

'_**Of the event that's about to pass…'**_

_My mind in ponder and thoughts in wonder, I realize that the event that is to come, cannot be summoned._

_Only subtracted._"

Ukitake's eyes were now wide but then they lowered a bit and watered. Kyoraku chuckled softly "Please don't cry." He said as he went to wipe the tears away, but Ukitake stopped him by catching his hand and pressing it his lips. He closed his eyes as a tear fell.

"I am scared…" he whispered into the other's hand as his eyebrows came together in sadness. "I'm in fear of the lives that will be lost… of the sadness that will be spread across this land… and all the others…"

Kyoraku frowned a bit then pressed his lips into the other's neck the corner of his aw line as he closed his eyes. "Hey now, didn't I tell you it would be alright? You shouldn't be crying and scared. We knew this would come and at least we're ready for it now."

"I know but… losing someone dear to you hurts so much and…" he looked up at the other "I don't want to lose you… Shunsui…"

Kyoraku stared at him with slightly wide eyes then he smiled. He took his hand back and kissed him. Naturally, Ukitake kissed him back instantly. His eyebrows along with his face relaxed when the kiss changed from soft and fluffy, to slow and tender. Use enough to where their lips moved apart at sometimes then gently pressed back together. They stayed like that for a long moment until Ukitake relaxed enough so that he wasn't crying any more. Slowly, Kyoraku pulled away and looked him deep in to his eyes so that he wouldn't look away.

"Listen to me, I wouldn't let you think those terrible thoughts. We go out there together; we come back together, ok?" he told him.

Ukitake frowned a bit with parted lips but nodded when he saw truth and care in the other's eyes. "Ok, I believe you." he said as he smiled.

Kyoraku smiled too then kissed his nose "Good."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was the middle of December and Ukitake stood with his swords released. A look of fear and uncertainness was in his eyes. He watched as the jaws to Hueco Mundo opened and he took a step back, but then a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around to see his lover's simple smile and his hat cover over his eyes. He was humming…

"_Sometimes in life, we all have pain; we all have sorrow…" he looked up at the Espada "But, if we are wise, we that there's always tomorrow_." He sang then smiled at his lover.

Ukitake stared at him but then smiled too. The two of them started toward the black and white soldiers as Kyoraku continued to sing.

"_Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, 'til I'll need someone to lean on_." He sang then looked at the other when he heard him sing the other part.

"_Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs, that you don't let show_." He said then looked his lover. "I love you." he told him.

Kyoraku smiled "I love you too." After a small peck, the two went back to singing together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining quiet hard in the month of March, and the skies were a deep gray. A large group of Soul Reapers stood under a tarp and watched a totally of 10 men carry two large coffins under it. They set the larger one down first then the other down beside it. Slowly, they lifted the tops then walked away.

Hitsugaya didn't look at the coffins right away. He was too busy staring at the ground as his lower lip quivered and his eyes lowered half way closed. His right arm was in a cast and he wore a black and white suit with a blue tie tucked in under the jacket. His other hand was down by his side and it was tightened into a fist so tight, that it shook a bit. A tear from both rounded slowly down the side of his face as he looked up at the two coffins.

"So… it has ended like this… This is how the war ends…" he whispered to himself. "It ends with the wipe out of an army… and death of the main soul of the Seireitei…" he looked back down "For it is not just the death of two men… but the death of the happiness that this place held dearly…"

He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell over the side of his eyes. He could people crying and his vice-captain gagging a bit as she tried not to cry as hard as she wanted to. Kiyone and Kotsubaki were quite quiet and had their heads down. Nanao stood next to Shuuhei but then soon silently broke out into tears. Shuuhei pitied so he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his chest a bit. Even Kenpachi was very quiet and looked sad. Byakuya showed a very sad emotion and his eyes were slowly melting his cold look. Soi Fon and Yoruichi stood together; Soi Fon had her head down but Yoruichi looked at the coffins.

"Why…" Matsumoto started with a horsey voice "Why did it have to be this way?" she asked herself. Then her head went down and she put a handkerchief to her eye.

Hitsugaya looked up as he had a couple flash backs of the day.

*~Flash Back~*

_Blood painted the skies and screams could be heard. He had already lost his arm and had just killed Halibel. He was started to feeling dizzy due to him losing so much blood, but out of his dizziness, he heard someone sing…_

"_Lean on… me… when you're not… strong…" it was faint, but yes, he could hear it. He looked up and to his right he saw Kyoraku sitting there with Ukitake in his arms. The 13__th__ captain had his eyes close and was quite bloody; but weren't they all? Kyoraku held him close and was gently stroking the other's now pink hair. He had a small smile on his face along with many tears on his cheeks. _

_Then he watched as Starrk struggled a great deal to get to his knee then slowly raised his gun. He pointed it at the two. Hitsugaya's eyes widened "Kyoraku, watch out!!" he yelled but it was drowned out by the gun being blasted. Kyoraku heard it go off and closed his eyes he pressed his lips into the other's hair and slowly rocked back and forth._

"_For it won't be… long… 'til I'm gonna… need somebody to… lean… on…" Kyoraku said quietly then they both got hit by the blast._

"_Kyoraku, Ukitake!!" Hitsugaya screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes water "No!!" he started towards them but then a medichal Soul Reaper stopped him._

"_Sir, let me fix you." he said._

"_No! Get off me! Jyuushirou!! Shunsui!!" he screamed again as he trashed a bit, but the loss of blood was taking its toll again and he soon pasted out after his last sc_ream.

*~End Flash Back~*

Hitsugaya soon found himself singing quietly to the same song the two were singing to before they… passed… He could stop himself if he wanted to, and it didn't. it felt like something that… that would ease everyone's pain and it was to honor the two most loved and well known captains that there ever was.

" _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain; we all have sorrow. But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow_…" he sang.

Matsumoto looked down at him with a slightly puzzled look but then remembered the two lovers loving that song dearly. She smiled and joined in with him. Soon after everyone at the honoring started to sing the song.

Hitsugaya smiled a bit then looked up. His eyes widened when he did. He saw the soul of Ukitake and Kyoraku sit up from their coffins and looked around. Ukitake turned around to look at the other and said something to him. Kyoraku shrugged. Ukitake blinked some and looked at all the Soul Reapers. He smiled wide and pointed at them as he said something to his lover. Kyoraku smiled and looked at all of them.

Then he looked at Hitsugaya he smiled warmly at him and said something to Ukitake. Ukitake blinked then looked at the boy. He smiled too and waved as he mouthed his name.

Hitsugaya stared at them but he smiled more as more tears fell from his eyes. He waved back a bit.

Ukitake grinned then his eyes widened. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a lollipop and held it out to him.

Hitsugaya laughed quietly to himself then shook his head and one of his hands.

Ukitake tilted his head the mouthed to ask if he was sure.

Hitsugaya nodded.

Ukitake smiled at him and put it away as he nodded once. He turned and looked at his lover then said something. Kyoraku looked at him and nodded. The two of them stepped out of their coffins and took each other's hand. Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he was seeing things because of his sorrow or if they were really there and only he could see their souls, but he watched as they turned around and started to walk away. Ukitake turned around a bit and waved franticly at the boy.

Hitsugaya laughed again quietly to himself and he waved back.

Kyoraku turned around a bit and tipped his hat to him. Then they were gone…

Hitsugaya smiled "Rest in peace guys…"

____________________________________________________________________

**_ok, for all you people that didn't get it... Ukitake and Kyoraku died in the war. Sharrk killed them. And yes, Toshirou gets his arm cut off by Halibel. it's sad, i know._**

**_*Sakura Tree: cherry blossom tree._**

**_The song that Kyoraku and Ukitake and everyone at the honoring were singing was the song Lean On Me by Bill Withers_**

**_R&R please!_**


End file.
